Farewell Dear Sensei
by AutobotV
Summary: After beating his old master to get to the Protoforms, Lockdown decides to take advantage of the situation! Warning! Non-Con, smut sticky mech on mech action! If you don't like then don't read!


**I'm I the only one who's noticed that there's hardly ANY Yoketron fic's here? Seriously that was one hot mech despite his age! So I submitted this lil one shot about him and Lockdown after seeing this picture on Deviantart...it was hot! But I have to warn you...I'M EVIL IN THIS ONE! I'll make it up to him by writing a romantic one with either Jazz or Prowl ^^**

**Warning! This fic conatins non-con, smut, sticky mech on mech interfacing! If ya don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Farewell Dear Sensei**

Lockdown could not help but smirk as he stood over his former master who had fallen to the floor in a heap after the beating he had given him. The Dojo that he had once called home was now filled with broken furniture and damaged equipment. The fight that had been going on earlier nearly destroyed the place where Lockdown grew up but he didn't really care anymore. He had done something he never thought he could do whilst living here as a student...he had defeated his Sensei and he was now lying at his feet covered in scars and dents. To be honest the Bounty Hunter was expecting him to put on a good show with all those moves and techniques of his. After spending nearly half his life with him he had expected a good and entertaining fight. After all Master Yoketron was a Cyber Ninja Master and had never been beaten by any foe thrown at him. However after getting a few upgrades he was easily able to defeat his former master in a matter of minutes. To be fair he fought fairly well with what he threw at him but he had been beaten and was now trying to ignore the pain that was ravaging his entire body. All he could do was glare up at his former student who smirked triumphantly.

'So this is what you've become!? Poisoned your own body with mods and weapons just so you can have more power!? Look at what you've become!'

The Bounty Hunter rolled his optics and shrugged.

'Oh please my dear Sensei, I really hate it when ya start one of ya lectures.'

The injured mech growled angrily, showing his anger in full blast which he rarely ever did.

'I am not your Sensei...not anymore...you have dishonored me and your fellow students! You are no longer my student but a blinded fool!''

'Ah yeah...that's right...I'm not am I? You kicked me out just because I bended a few of the rules.'

Lockdown bent down and forced his old Sensei to look up at him.

'You should be pleased Sensei darlin'...I have gotten stronger since last we met. You always said that I will grow stronger as time passes on and look at me now!'

The old mech looked at Lockdown almost pitifully and shook his head.

'No...Lockdown you have not grown stronger. You have blinded yourself with these pitiful upgrades to corrupt your true self and have become a monster. I see nothing but a weakling who hides behind his up grades and have allowed them to take over your body and Spark...you have not grown stronger Lockdown...you have only grown weaker!'

The Bounty Hunter snarled as his old master looked at him with optics filled with pity. How dare he look at him like that. How dare he think of him that way. Baring his fanged denta's as he snarled as he kicked Yoketron so hard it sent him flying across the room and crashing into a weapon display case. The elderly mech coughed violently as his internal systems were beginning to suffer and the sharp glass began to cut his delicate metal skin. Lockdown strode towards him with a look of pure malice in his red optics.

'Weak? Me? Ha! You must be getting pretty senile if you can't see how strong I am, my dear Sensei.'

Yoketron grunted in pain as he looked up at the mech who stood before him.

'I...I am not your Sensei...to me you're nothing more than a thieving monster who has had both mind and body poisoned with the false strength of those upgrades.'

Lockdown snarled again and back slapped the old mech so hard he thought he actually snapped his neck support. Yoketron did not cry out but made a small wince after the slap had taken him by surprise. The Bounty Hunter chuckled and grabbed the Cyber Ninja Master by the throat and forced him to his feet.

'Y'know Sensei darlin'...you are surprisenly delicate...in fact when we first met I thought ya were incredibly fragile...your nice thin body...lovely pair of long legs...back then I thought ya were a pretty hot thing despite your age...'

As he spoke Lockdown's other hand slowy made it's way to Yoketron's thigh. When the old mech felt the unwelcoming touch on his leg he tried to kick it away and Lockdown began to snicker when he noticed the panicked look in Yoketron's optics.

'What's the matter my dear Sensei? Ya look a little scared.'

Yoketron said nothing but looked away trying to keep himself calm. Lockdown snickered as he continued to admire his old master. Yoketron was incredibly charming to look at despite his age. Back during his days of training Lockdown had often found himself admiring the beauty of his teacher. He was blessed with a beautiful white and gold frame that was so slender and delicate he thought he could break quite easily with the way he fought. Even though he was old he had gorgeous bright blue optics and a beautiful white face under that prized dark helm of his. When he was demonstrating or sparring with his students he moved with the enchanting grace of a dancer and looked so captivating. At times it was hard to believe he was really that old.

Lockdown used to watch him meditate or practise his techniques without him noticing. He had secretly wondered what it would be like to hold him and touch him in the way that lovers would. When Yoketron sparred with him he got extremely excited when he felt the old mech's hands touch him and sometimes lost on purpose just so he could feel those hands hold him. He even began to train harder to see if he could pin him down but of course back then it was impossible. At night he would have sick fantasies of ravaging his Sensei and making him scream out his name in pure ecstasy. He wanted to do oh so many things to him. He wanted to make him moan, scream, beg and cry out for more. The very thought of his master lying before him helpless and weak before him was almost enough to send him into an overload.

Of course back then Lockdown could only dream of taking his Sensei like that. Yoketron was not an easy mech to beat and the idea of tieing him up and dragging him to a berth was impossible. He could get out of binds within a nano-click with his mind over matter technique and he could lift objects that was double his weight with one hand. He had seen him take on five mechs and come out the fight without so much as a dent on his fine looking chassis. Yet here he was within his grasp, weak and helpless after getting beat up with a few upgrades. Those old desires began to resurface and the idea of taking his old master right here made his Spark pulse with excitement. However he had a job to do and that was to steal the Protoforms that the old mech was hiding. Lifting the old mech clean off the floor, he snarled viciously into his audios.

'Now then my dear Sensei...if you're nice and tell me where you're hidin' those Protoforms I might just let ya live long enough ta see the end of the war.'

Yoketron grimaced as the grip on his throat tightened but he refused to give in. He had been entrusted by Ultra Magnus and the Autobot Council with protecting the future generations of Cybertron and he wasn't about to let this twisted monster take it all away for mere profit. Instead he held his glossa and looked up at him defiantly. He would rather die than let this monster destroy what little future Cybertron had left. The Bounty Hunter sighed when he saw his old master's response. He guessed he was going to have to do this the hard way.

'Look my dear Sensei...ya can either tell me where they are or I'll break all your limbs one by one.'

The old mech continued to stare at him with defiance in his optics.

'You can rip me apart Lockdown but I will never give you the future of Cybertron.'

The Bounty Hunter figured that was the answer he was going to get but still he smirked. Using his free hand he took a firm grip of Yoketron's right hand and slowly began to twsit it. The old mech grimaced but did not cry out as his sensitive metal and wiring began to stretch beyond their limits. Lockdown snickered and leaned down till his lips were almost brushing against the old mech's audios.

'Y'know my dear Sensei...I've always wondered what you'd look like when you're in pain..and I have to say I'm getting a little excited if ya know what I mean.'

Yoketron suddenly looked up at Lockdown in a disgusted way as the Bounty Hunter continued to look at him with disturbing optics. His time spent away from the dojo must have twisted his mind in ways that he couldn't possibly imagine. With one final jerk Lockdown smirked as he twisted Yoketron's arm so far back that the metal exoskeleton within snapped effecting sensivtive nerve lines and circuitry. The old mech could not help but whimper in pain as he tried his best to hold in the cry. However the small sound he made got Lockdown even more aroused than he already was.

'Aw geez Sensei darlin' are ya trying ta turn me on?'

Lockdown chuckled as he released the broken arm that fell to Yoketron's side lifelessly and cupped the old mech's chin, forcing him to look up. His face was filled with pain and he struggled to hide it from the sick mech that held him. The Bounty Hunter decided to tease his sweet little Sensei and he leaned in and slowly traced his glossa up his cheek. He couldn't but smirk when Yoketron made a small disgusted sound but he did not flinch. Instead he tried to remain calm. Focused his mind elsewhere but here. He had to stay strong for the Protoform's sake.

The Bounty Hunter could see what he was up to when he spotted the calm expression on Yoketron's face and decided to remind his Sensei where he was and what he was going to do to him. Using all his might he slammed Yoketron down on the floor so hard his back would of snapped. The old mech made yet another sound of pain and before he could even recover Lockdown suddenly straddled his waist, halting him from doing so. Seeing his old master lying underneath him completely helpless and vunrable made the Bounty Hunter decide that the Protoforms can wait.

'Now, now Sensei darlin' I know ya were going to pull that Cyber Ninja crap on me but I assure ya it's not going to work with what I'm about ta do ta ya!'

Before Yoketron could even say anything Lockdown bent down and crushed his lips against his, forcing his glossa to fill the old mech's mouth and engaged a loveless kiss with his old master. Yoketron's optics widened for a moment and for a split second he thought about struggling against the force that held him down. No! He had to stay calm and focus. he could get out of this with his mind over matter technique if he just relaxed and remained calm. As Lockdown continued to assault his mouth with that passionless kiss he realized that the Bounty Hunter had forgotten about his other arm that was still functional. He must of forgotten all about it when he slammed him on the floor. Making sure that Lockdown wasn't looking he carefully and slowly raised it, planning to strike at his neck cables that would render him unconscious.

The large mech was too preoccupied with the forced kiss that he was forcing on his old master to notice the arm slowly rising next to him. The old cyber ninja master was careful but quick to raise his arm, making sure that Lockdown was too preoccupied with him. He even started to kiss back hoping it would distract him long enough for his attack. As their glossa's swirled and slid across each others and the Bounty Hunter moaned against his lips Yoketron continued to prepare his arm into an attack pose and made sure that the Bounty Hunter wouldn't notice. Once his arm was just at the right angle and Lockdown had moved to the right position Yoketron quickly struck. Unfortunately the blow wasn't hard enough to knock the Bounty Hunter out due to his weakened state but it was strong enough to make Lockdown break the kiss and cried out in pain. As the large mech was distracted with the sudden attack to his sensitive neck cables Yoketron then tried his best to crawl away so he could get back on his feet and get out of there. The Protoforms would be safe since Lockdown had no idea where he stored them so he could go and get help for now. However before he could even try to stand back up he suddenly felt someone grabbing his leg. Looking over he saw Lockdown glaring at him evilly.

'That was real sneaky of ya Sensei.'

With a quick tug he pulled back the injured mech until once again he was lying underneath him.

'Gonna have ta displine ya now Sensei for doing something like that ta me!'

Grabbing the Yoketron's functional arm he pinned it above his head and with his free hand he suddenly and viciously slapped the old mech across the face. Not giving him anytime to recover Lockdown slapped him again...and again...and again. He backhanded him, balled his hand into a fist and punched him and continued hitting him until he heard a faint whimper of pain. Halting his abuse he looked down at the old mech who was now breathing in a fast manner as he tried to keep his body cool from the sudden heat and ignore the pain that his former student was giving him. Lockdown smirked and gently caressed the now slightly red cheeks.

'What's the matter Sensei? I thought ya could ignore pain or whatever? Did I hit you too hard?'

He said that last part with a mocking tone of symphony. Yoketron heaved in more air as best he could and glared up at the Bounty Hunter.

'What has happened to you Lockdown? Why are you doing this?'

The Bounty Hunter chuckled and leaned down and smirked.

'Ya really care about this good for nothing planet, don't ya?'

Yoketron didn't answer but Lockdown could see his answer in his optics. He grinned wickedly as he continued to caress the old mech's chin.

'Ya know Sensei darlin' I was going to beat you up and run off with the Protoforms...but now I got something much better in mind.'

Lockdown then once again forced a passionless kiss onto Yoketron's lips and then pulled back and began to touch and probe the seams of his chassis. He tugged at wires in a harsh manner and stroked sensor nodes and circuitry not caring if it hurt. Yoketron almost gasped as he felt these terrible sensations ripple throughout his body but not wanting to give the larger mech the satisfaction of hearing his cries he held them in and tried to focus being somewhere else. Maybe if he held out long enough the Elite Guard would arrive and stop him before he found the Protoforms. He could not help but utter a sharp gasp when Lockdown tugged at a very sensitive wire.

'So my dear Sensei...how long has it been since you were last touched?'

Once again Yoketron didn't answer so Lockdown pulled at that sensitive wire once more to get another gasp of pain. The Bounty Hunter chuckled and allowed his hands to wander even further down. Ripping away the cloth that hanged from the old mech's hips Lockdown began to gently rub the pelvic armour that protected the old mech's interfacing ports. Yoketron's optics suddenly widened in horror but still he refused to cry out. Tightening his fists he tried his best to focus his mind but with what Lockdown was doing to him it was very hard. The Bounty Hunter chuckled and leaned forward until his forehead was pressing up against Yoketron's helm.

'Ya likin' it so far my dear little Sensei?'

Yoketron gritted his denta as he tried to hold in small cries as Lockdown rubbed against his lower regions in a arousing way. It was starting to send shock waves of pleasure through his body and jolts of arousing sparks throughout his sensors. He glared up at Lockdown and hoped that by talking to him he would somehow buy some more time for the Elite Guard to show up...if they ever got here on time that is.

'You may have twisted your form Lockdown but I know that deep down within you...you must see that this is wrong! Open your optics Lockdown! This isn't-...'

Before he could finish Lockdown suddenly leaned down to kiss him again. Yoketron let out a muffled protest as Lockdown's thick glossa began to probe and explore his mouth. He tried his best not to but every time Lockdown rubbed their pelvic armour together and stroked the seams of his chassis he let out muffled cries of guilty pleasure. He was loosing his focus and his Spark was pulsing at panicking levels. Truth be told he hadn't been touched like this in a very long time and with what Lockdown was doing to him he was starting to loose control of his body.

Lockdown pulled away from the kiss and started to lick, nip and bite at the smaller mech's throat. Oral fluid from the kiss drooled down Yoketron's chin and and his legs began to twitch every time the larger mech rubbed against him. The heat from the friction was starting to make his own hips move against Lockdown's. His body was no longer listening to him and he even lost control of his vocal units when he suddenly emitted a small but loud moan. Lockdown grinned and sat up looking down at the now flustered Cyber-Ninja-Master.

'Well whadda know! I managed ta make the great Yoketron moan and whimper like a lil' virgin! I must be really good.'

The old mech looked away in shame. How could allow this monster to make him sound so weak? Lockdown began to pat Yoketon on the helm in a mocking manner.

'But ta be honest my sweet lil' Sensei...I really wanna hear ya scream.'

Lockdown then shifted till he was sitting on the smaller mech's legs and then started to pry his pelvic armour off. Yoketron gasped and in a panicked state tried to struggle against the hold that held him down. Lockdown snickered as he tore of the protective armour and looked down to admire his old master's interfacing equipment.

'I bet this hasn't had any attention in a long time, hey my dear Sensei?'

The Bounty Hunter chuckled evilly as he suddenly thrusted two digets into the unlubricated port. The shock and sudden sensation of having his port violated made the smaller mech gasp loudly and he squeezed his optics shut, trying not to scream. Lockdown was suddenly getting hot as he twisted his fingers around the port and watching his old master squirm and make small gasps of agonizing pleasure. He pulled out every now and then to trace a digit along the outer rim which rewarded him with hearing his old master whimper and whine. His white face was starting to flush up a small shade of pink and his optics flared open every time he touched a sensitive sensor node within the now slightly wet port.

'Ya getting wet already Sensei? I must be reeeeally good.'

He chuckled cruelly and inserted another digit and he could of sworn that Yoketron's optics went white. He began to thrust even harder earning more small gasps from the smaller mech. He stroked his digits against sensitive nodes and wiring deep within him and made the smaller mech moan even louder. As the port slowly began to lube up Yoketron was now making small whimpers and moans as he desperately tried not to cry out. His body betrayed him even further when he bucked his hips slightly and he trembled as Lockdown continued to thrust and twist his digits within him. The Bounty Hunter grinned as the port was now dripping wet and some of the fluids trickled to the floor in a small puddle of shame. Pulling out his digets he licked one of them clean as he watched the smaller mech trying to calm down.

'Ya taste delicious Sensei...very sweet like.'

He then forced his two digits into Yoketron's mouth, forcing him to taste himself. Yoketron let out a muffled whimper as he felt his own fluids and the bitter taste of the digits affect his oral sensors. The Bounty Hunter probed even deeper into the mouth and even began to stroke the old mech's glossa forcing him to lick his digits clean. Yoketron tried to shake his head free but he had become so weak from the beating and the cruel pleasurable attack that he could barely move. He couldn't even bite down if he wanted to. Lockdown forced his digits deep down into the smaller mech's mouth before pulling them out, grinning as the old mech tried to recover from the taste. Lockdown used this time to remove his own pelvic armour and extend his now hard and dripping spike.

Yoketron suddenly noticed it and for a split second he thought his Spark had stopped. The old mech couldn't bear to be violated by a student who shamed him and the dojo. When he became an Elite Cyber Ninja Master he made a vow to never lie in a berth with anyone again and that was such a long time ago. He did it to stay pure and free minded during meditations and training. he had thought about engaging in sexual acts once again when one of his newer students suddenly proclaimed his love for him. However he had sent him on an optics quest and and tried to purge his mind of such thoughts but now here he was about to be raped by one of his own students. Even though deep down he knew that this would be alright if the Bounty Hunter focused on him and not the Protoforms he still felt a small tinge of fear creeping around in his processor. Looking up at Lockdown he tried to reason with him, hoping he would reconsider.

'Lockdown...please...you can't do this!'

Lockdown sneered down at him as he spread his legs using his knees and gripped his hips painfully.

'Yes I can, my dear lil' Sensei.'

Then with one quick violent thrust he buried himself up to the hilt within the tight and wet port. As his port was violently penetrated and stretched beyond it's own limits that it began to bleed Yoketron did something he never thought he would do...he screamed. He gripped the floor so hard that it almost made a dent and his scream was so loud the glass around them almost shattered. A small loose tear of pain fell down his face as the pain became so great he couldn't escape from it. Lockdown moaned as he stilled himself for a split second and savoured the sound of hearing his old master scream out in pain. He then pulled back until only the tip of his spike was still inside and then thrusted into again...hard.

Yoketron gasped as the Spike retracted and trembled violently but when Lockdown entered him again he arched his back and cried out in pain once more. Lockdown moaned and groaned loudly as he gripped the old mech's hips so tightly he was making small dents in his armour.

'Dam Sensei...you're so fraggin' tight! Dam it...oh yes! Ah! So tight! You're like a lil' virgin! Oh Primus YES!'

Lockdown bucked against him wildly as he cried out in pleasure whilst enjoying the sounds of hearing his old master cry out in pain and shame. Every time his spike brushed by a sensitive pleasure sensor within the now bleeding port it made the old mech scream even louder. To add to his shame his hips started to move on their own and he found himself bucking up against Lockdown as he thrusted into him. Even one of his own legs ended up around the Bounty Hunter's waist to draw him closer to his own body. He began to make small moans of shameful pleasure in between his cries of pain as Lockdown began to touch and massage with the sensitive wires within his seams. His old student was torturing him in the worst way possible and he was starting to enjoy it.

'Heh...can't believe...ah...that I managed to fuck ya...oh yeah...my dear Sensei! Now...oh yeah...I'm gonna see...AW YEAH...if I can make ya overload...ah...YES!'

The old mech shielded his optics with his still functioning arm so that he didn't have to watch as his old student raped him in a cold and vile way and tried to hold in his cries and screams once more but those violent thrusts that he was forcing on him and attacking his sensitive interfacing equipment was making it incredibly hard. The hardened spike within him was starting to heat up till it began to make his own port burn up into a painful sensation. Lockdown growled and cried out in pleasure and even jerked and twisted the old mech's hips to add more pleasure to his hot spike. It was so deliciously warm and incredibly tight Lockdown almost thought that Yoketron was a virgin. He was even bleeding like one and starting to sound like one. As he continued to jerk his hips fast and hard against Yoketron's own, the old mech finally said something.

'L-lockdown! Ah...stop...I...AH....I beg of you...AH...A-AH...AH...please!'

'Heh! I made...AH YES...ya beg Sensei? I must be...AH... really good!'

The sound of hearing his old master beg to him only drove him on and he thrusted even harder, enjoying the sounds of screams and pain. Already a small puddle of the old mech's interfacing fluids and mech blood was dripping onto the floor, mixing together and giving of a small but arousing odor for the sick Bounty Hunter. He was getting close to an overload and he began to thrust even harder. Yoketron continued to cry out in pain as the grip on his hips tightened and the painful thrusts became even more unbearable. The worst part was he was slowly building up his own overload and now he began a new battle in trying to stop it.

'DAM...OH YES...YES...YES...RIGHT THERE...YES...YES...YEEEEEEESS!'

Lockdown suddenly pulled Yoketron up onto his lap and forced his hips down hard as he overloaded within him. The fluids splattered out of the port and drenched the insides of both the Bounty Hunter's and the old mech's thighs in a hot sticky mess. He held onto him tightly as he forced the Cyber Ninja Master down onto his spike wanting every drop of his sticky fluids to remain deep within him. Yoketron cried out as the white hot liquid filled his port and seeped down his legs to join the blood and other fluids. His optics flared open and he cried out so loud he thought that the heavens could hear him. Lockdown growled as he emptied his load within him and sighed with pleasurable relief once he had fully emptied his fluids into him. However he wasn't finished yet.

'Now it's your turn, my dear lil' Sensei!'

He began to thrust again with the old mech still sitting on his lap. Yoketron knew he wanted him to overload and he was on the verge of one but he didn't want to do it. Desperately trying to fight it he tried to kick himself off Lockdown's lap but the Bounty Hunter held him down tight. He could already feel the overload begining to grow and grow until it felt like it was ready to explode. Lockdown continued to pump into him hard and started to trail his glossa all over Yoketron's chassis as he tried to encourage the unwanted overload. Yoketron's face was filled with pain as his sensor's were being stabbed with sharp jolts of agony and that Lockdown was still pounding his abused port over and over determined to make him overload.

'Come on...ah...Sensei...let it all out!' grunted Lockdown as he groped Yoketron's aft with one hand while the other began to stroke sensitive wiring within his seams.

Yoketron cried out and sobbed as he tried to hold it all in...but his body gave out and he let out an agonizing wail as he finally overloaded painfully. The forced overload made his sensors and circuitry spark painfully with unbearable jolts of agony and he cried out as it all came out too fast for him to handle. What was meant to be a pleasurable experience became an unbearable and painful sensation that rocked throughout his whole body until he finally slumped backwards.

Lockdown gasped and almost overloaded again as his old master screamed in unbearable and painful pleasure. When he slumped almost lifelessly backwards the Bounty Hunter used this moment to activate his recovery program so he could reboot faster. Catching his breath as his cooling function began to kick in and pulled out of Yoketron, earning a small whimper from the old mech and dropped him to the floor. The old mech himself was trying to recover from the terrible assault that had weakened his body to a dangerous state and didn't even look at the Bounty Hunter as he placed both of their pelvic armour back on.

Lockdown smirked as he gazed down at his old but beautiful master. He had done what he once thought was impossible. He had fought him and won, he had took him and made him scream and he made him overload. he was rather proud with what he had accomplished and decided to take something to remind him of his victory. Taking a firm grip of Yoketron's prized helm he ripped it off earning yet another whimper of pain. As he tucked it under his arm and smirked as he petted his old master's chassis.

'Trust me on this my dear lil' Sensei...it was my pleasure.'

Yoketron was still heaving in deep intakes of air as he tried to recover from his injuries but to the Bounty Hunter's surprise he managed to slap away the hand and glare up at his old student with optics fill with pity not anger.

'I...I am not not...your Sensei,' he heaved before passing out.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Bounty Hunter to locate the Protoforms. He just blasted a hole in every wall until he found the hidden chamber. It did however take him a while to load them all onto his ship but thankfully the Elite Guard never showed up. Probably busy sorting out some other mess to come rushing to Yoketron's aid. As he picked up the last Protoform he looked down at his critically injured Sensei who was still lying on the floor covered in deep wounds that were life threatening. It was possibly that he was going to die with what he did to him and he almost felt sorry for him. If he was lucky the Elite Guard would show up in the nick of time to save him and maybe the old mech would plan revenge against him or something. However knowing Master Yoketron he would do no such thing.

As he knealt down next to his delicate frame he smirked as he traced a diget over his thin lips. His optic brow twitched slightly but he did not stir. Probably trying to erase everything that he had done to him with that creepy cyber ninja trick or something. He still couldn't believe that at long last he was able to defeat and break his old master after spending so many stellar cycles training under him. He even fore filled his sick sexual fantasy with him and managed to locate his treasure trove of Protoforms. So what if he did it all with upgrades? Upgrades made him stronger. He didn't have to rely on that whole "true strength" shit that he used to feed him. He did it all with his cunning wit and powerful new mods.

With one final grin of satisfaction he stood up and made a mock of a bow towards his old teacher.

'Farewell my dear Sensei,' he said with a vile grin as he left him there...not even caring if he did make it...or not.


End file.
